(FF - Yunho-Chnagmin - OneShoot) Aboji (Father)
by Minhyan-chan
Summary: Ayah, dia selalu mencintai anaknya. Bahkan mungkin sampai rela mengobarkan nyawanya demi anak. Tapi anak, terkadang mereka berpikiran egois tentang ayah. Hingga mereka tak pernah tahu seberapa dalam cinta ayahnya kepada mereka.


Title : Aboji (Father)

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Legh : Oneshoot

Ratting : PG-17

Genre : Drama – Angst – Family

Cast :

- Jung Yunho

- Shim Changmin

- Choi Minho

- Etc

Oh ya, FF ini terinspirasi dari lagunya BTOB-Aboji n drakor School 2013

hohohoho

Ok, Happy reading all. . .

Buk~

Changmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia menyandarkan diri disana – melepaskan lelah yang menerpanya. Sekilas ia melirik pada jam dinding yang terpaku di salah satu sisi tembok ruang tamu.

Pukul 00.00

Changmin melihat, lalu tak memperdulikannnya lagi. Ia sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari. Darah, cukup banyak dilihatnya menempel di ibu jarinya.

"Bajingan-bajingan itu sangat payah. Pemimpinnya juga bodoh, seharusnya dia mengerahkan lebih banyak anak buahnya. Mereka bodoh! Payah! Tidak bisa membuatku mati." Changmin lalu tertawa. Menertawai dirinya sendiri yang malang.

Drr~

Ponsel Changmin terasa bergetar, dengan malas ia merogoh celana seragam SMA-nya. Nama 'Choi minho' tertera dalam layar ponsel _Touchscreen_nya.

"Bajingan ini," gumam Changmin. Lalu mengangkat panggilan dari Minho.

"Wae?" tanya Changmin sinis dan langsung saja.

"Ku dengar kau ingin mari, brengsenk. Dengan senang hati aku dan anak buahku akan membantumu," jawab Minho dari balik telepon.

"Kalau kalian tidak bisa membuatku mati, awas saja. Kalian yang akan kubuat mati."

"Tenag saja, Jung. Kami sudah menyiapkan banyak kekuatan lalu kami akan menjadi petarung paling hebat di Seoul ini. Hahahah…"

"Tsk. Jangan banyak bicara, buktikan saja. Dimana kita bertemu."

"Besok jam 7 malam aku tunggu kau di gudang kosong samping mall X."

Tut~

Sepihak, Changmin memutuskan telponnya diiringi sebuah seringaian. Setelah melepaskan ponsel dari telinganya, ia melihat pada wallpaper ponselnya. Foto ibunya – Kim Jaejoong yang disana.

Changmin meraba lembut, seolah sedang membelai wajah ibu yang paling dicintainya. senyumnya, pelukannya, cerewetnya, masakannya. Changmin merindukan semuanya, Changmin merindukan ibunya.

-FB-

"_Ya, Tuhan, Minnie. Kenapa kau menangis, sayang?" tanya Jaejoong dengan penuh kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Setelah melihat Changmin kecil pulang dari sekolah dasar dalam keadaan menagis setelah sebelumnya sempat bertengkar dengan temannya._

_Jaejoong lalu menhampiri dan memeluk Changmin, menenangkannya._

-END FB-

Tes~

Tanpa terasa sebutir demi sebutir cairan bening terjatuh dari sudut mata sayunya.

"Dan sekarang, bahkan Changmin tidak tahu harus bersandar pada siapa saat Changmin ingin menangis," kata Changmin, seolah-olah Jaejoong benar-benar sedang bersamanya.

Ia lalu mencium foto Jaejoong dalam layar ponsel tersebut.

"Eomma, Changmin lapar sekarang. Tapi Eomma tidak memasak untukku lagi," lanjut Changmin kemudian, kali ini dengan nada manja dan ditemani air mata yang bertambah deras saja.

-FB-

"_Minnie, ayo cepat sarapan. Eomma sudah memasakkan masakan kesukaanmu!"_

"_Ne, Eomma." Changmin yang baru selesai memakai baju, segera beranjak menuju ruang makan. Ia tersenyum, sederet piring berisi berbagai macam menu sarapan telah berjejer rapi di meja makan. Disana Jaejoong dan Yunho telah menyambutnya denga tersenyum._

-END FB-

Kembali bayangan masa lalu mengelilingi di benak Changmin. Saat ia masih bisa merasakan menjadi seorang anak yang sesungguhnya. Saat perhatian dan kehatangan dari Appa dan Eommanya masih melindungi dirinya dari kesepian. Tapi semuanya berubah setelah sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu. Jaejoong – ibunya meninggal karena sakit kanker dan sejak itu Yunho sendiri menjadi jarang dirumah karena bekerja hampir 24 jam penuh. Perlahan Changmin tak merasakan lagi kehangatan sebuah keluarga, Yunho terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Changmin merasa dirinya sebatangkara. Ia menjadi membenci dunia ini dan ingin menyusul Jaejoong yang berada di alam yang lain dan lebih indah, disana. Setelah memasuki tingkat SMP, Changmin bergambung dengan sekelompok preman sekolah. Ia sengaja selalu melibatkan diri dalam perkelahian antar geng. Ia selalu berharap diantara mereka ada yang dapat membuatnya meninggalkan dunia kejam ini. Tapi sialnya, sampai detik ini belum ada yang mampu mengalahkan dan membuatnya mati. _Damn it._

"Eomma, tenang saja. Eomma tidak akan sendirian lagi di sana, Changmin akan segera menyusul Eomma." Ujar Changmin, masih seolah-olah Jaejoong – ibunya duduk dihadapannya. Ia lalu menyeka air matanya kemudian beranjak.

Changmin melangkah menuju kamarnya. Namun beberapa langkah kemudian, kedua kakinya berhenti bergerak mendadak. Tepat di kamar Yunho yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Ia dapat melihat sosok Appanya sedang duduk di meja kerjanya yang memang berada di kamar.

Sret~

"Shit!" umpan Yunho dari dalam sana. Yang masih dapat sampai di telinga Changmin.

Changmin agak tersentak dan melebarkan matanya. Yunho mendadak berdiri sebari melempar kasar kertas-kertas yang di tangannya, sesuatu yang bahkan tak sekali saja pernah Changmin lihat. Ia tak pernah melihat ayahnya semarah itu, bahkan saat Changmin pulang hampir pagi dengan luka-luka lebam di wajah, Yunho justru menyambutnya hangat dan membantu mengobati luka-lukanya.

"Jongie…" ucap Yunho, setelah melempar kertas-kertas tadi, ia mengambil sebuah foto yang ber_frame_ cantik. Foto Jaejoong saat tersenyum, indah, bahkan lebih indah dari _frame _yang membingkainya.

"Jaejoong-ah, aku lelah, sayang," lanjut Yunho, kali ini suaranya terdengar serak di telinga Changmin.

~Sir

Mendadak Changmin merasakan debaran kencang di dadanya. Dan itu menyesakkan sekali. Ia masih melihat serius pada ayahnya, yang seperti tak menyadari putranya berdiri di sana.

"Aku gagal lelah, segala cara kulakukan untuk membuatnya bahagia, tapi aku gagal. Bahkan sekarang dia membeciku. Aku harus bagaimana, Jaejoongie? Ataukah aku menyusulmu saja agar dia bahagia? Tapi kalau aku pergi, siapa yang akan menjaganya? Dia tidur dimana? Siapa yang akan memberiakan dia uang jajan setiap hari? Bagaimana impiannya untuk sekolah kedokteran di Amerika nanti? Jaejoong-ah, bantu aku." Ucap Yunho panjang lebar, dengan memandangi pada foto Jaejoong. Air mata yang belum pernah Changmin lihat, detik itu ia menyaksikannya mengalir deras dari mata elang Yunho.

Deg~

Deg~

Dan debaran itu seolah semakin menyakiti Changmin.

Yunho menghujani foto Jaejoong dengan kecupan-kecupan. Ia lalu memeluk foto Jaejoong. Perlahan, Yunho meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Mata elangnya yang masih basah, ia coba untuk menutupnya. Berharap jiwanya segera pergi sejenak – menemui Jaejoong di alam mimpi.

Changmin memundurkan kakinya, ia bersandar ke tembok samping pintu. Untuk sekali lagi, matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Ia tidak menyangka ayahnya serapuh ini. Yunho selalu bersikap seolah ia kuat dan tegar di hadapan Changmin. Bahkan dihari kematian Jaejoong, tak ada airmata yang Yunho tampakkan. Yunho berdiri kokoh dan tampak sangat tegar hingga prosesi pemakaman Jaejoong selesai.

Dari situ, pikiran-pikiran Changmin pun bermunculan. Entah kenapa sikap ayahnya yang seperti malah mengartikan jika ayahnya tidah sedih bahkan terpukul dengan kematian ibunya. Kematian Jaejoong hanya angin lalu yang tak perlu ditangisi. Dan secara perlahan sejak hari itu, Changmin mulai membenci sosok Yunho. Terlebih setelah Yunho jarang pulang dan tak pernah ada untukknya. Rasa benci itu tumbuh semakin kuat saja.

Changmin ingin sekali mengungkapkan protesnya pada Yunho. Ia menderita ibunya pergi mendahului mereka, namun ia lebih menderita dua kali lipat dengan ayahnya yang menjauhinya seperti ini. Tiba-tiba kaki Changmin terasa berat digerakkan melangkah menuju Yunho, entah kenapa.

Buk~

Changmin membungkukkan badan beberapa kali. Ia masih terbayang sosok rapuh ayahnya tadi malam, hingga ia tak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak seseorang.

"Jung Changmin."

Changmin segera menegakkan kepanya. Ia melihat pada orang yang memanggil namanya barusan, ia lalu tersenyum. Orang itu juga yang baru ditabraknya.

"Chun Ahjussi, Annyeonghaseo…" ujar Changmin sambil membungkkan badan sekali lagi. Kali ini ia memberi salam.

Park Yoochun adalah teman Yunho – ayahnya, sekaligus pemilik pabrik roti dimana Yunho bekerja sebagai administrator.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Minnie? Apa sekolahmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoochun seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Changmin.

"Kabarku baik, dan sekolahku juga baik." Changmin tersenyum palsu. Yang sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak peduli lagi dengan sekolahnya. Sekolah hanya formalitas, baginya yang terpenting sekarang adalah menemukan cara untuk mati.

"Yunho sangat bangga padamu, Minnie. Ayahmu selalu tampak antusias saat bercerita tentang dirimu. Dia bahkan sampai memintaku untuk memberikannya pekerjaan tambahan. Aku tahu Yunho sudah lelah dengan pekerjaannya sebagai admistrator, tapi begitu mengingat dirimu, semangat itu seperti berbondong-bondong merasuki dirinya. Yunho masih bersemangat lembur membuat roti setelah dia mengerjakan pekerjaan utama, karena Yunho ingin mewujudkan impian Changmin bersekolah di kedokteran Amerika. Kau benar-benar sangat beruntung memiliki Yunho yang mencintaimu lebih dari dirinya sendiri."

Cess~

Tiba-tiba seperti ribuan _stick baseball_ terbang kepada Changmin. Sakit. Jika bukan tempat umum, mungkin Changmin sudah terjatuh lalu menangis sekeras mungkin. Ia memang bodoh dan naif. Yang tidak berdeda dengan anka kecil yang masih berpikiran egosentris. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mau mengetahui cinta ayahnya yang sebesar ini. Ia hanya melihat Yunho dengan perspektifnya sendiri. Ia tak pernah melihat apalagi mencoba mengerti ayahnya tersebut. Ia benar-benar menjadi anak durhaka.

Buk~

Buk~

Changmin masih terus memukuli satu persatu anak buah Minho yang terus melawan meski diantara mereka banyak yang akan tumbang.

Sret~

"Shit!" umpat Changmin setelah salah satu anak buah Minho berhasil menangkap dan memenjarakan pergerakkan Changmin. Changmin meronta, namun kali ini anak buah Minho yang lebih kuat.

" Malam ini kau akan mati, Jung Changmin. Dan aku akan menjadi raja di ibukota ini," ujar Minho, dengan saling membenturkan kepalan dengan telapak tangannya. Seolah menunjukkan pada Changmin bahwa dirinya sudah siap mematikan remaja tinggi tersebut.

Changmin meronta semakin kuat. Ia tidak ingin kalah dari Minho. Ia tidak boleh mati malam ini.

Pertentangan demi pertentangan di _Id_-nya telah mengubah emosi negatifnya menjadi positif. Ia tak lagi menganggap Yunho sengaja meninggalkannya sendirian. Ayahnya itu bekerja keras untuk dirinya hingga bisa dibilang sampai lupa diri. Ia akan menjadi orang paling kejam jika ia sampai mengecewakan ayahnya.

Ayahnya itu semenderita juga dengan dirinya karena kematian Jaejoong.

Buk~

Satu pukulan Minho melayang ke pipi kanan Changmin.

Buk~

Kedua kali untuk pipi kiri Changmin.

Buk~

Buk~

Buk~

Dan Minho memukuli perut Changmin dengan bertubi-tubi seraya tertawa-tawa.

Yunho mengemudi mobilnya seperti setan yang mengendalikan dirinya. Setelah mendapat telepon dari salah satu teman Changmin bahwa malam ini Changmin akan bertarung dengan Minho dan anak buahnya, seorang diri. Yunho pun jadi kalang kabut. Ia langsung meminta Yoochun untuk menghubungi polisi sementara dirinya menuju tempat kejadian terlebih dahulu. Ia benar-benar takut.

Yunho memang sudah mengetahui tentang geng Changmin. Ia bukan sekali dua kali melihat Changmin pulang dengan membawa luka-luka. Ia juga tahu Changmin petarung yang hebat, tapi kalu menghadapi banyak orang seperti, Changmin bisa mati.

Yunho menghentikan laju mobilnya dipinggiran jalan. Mata elangnya bisa melihat jelas di bangunan kosong itu, cukup banyak orang mengelilingi satu orang yang tampak sedang dipukuli secara bergantian. Tanpa banyak bicara, Yunho segera keluar dari mobilnya dan bergegas ke tempat orang-orang tadi berkumpul.

"Yak! Hentikan!" teriak Yunho lantang. Membuat semua orang disana jadi melihat pada Yunho. Termasuk Minho yang seketika berhenti memukuli dan Changmin yang membuka mata lebar-lebar. Dari mana ayahnya bisa tahu tentang ini?

"Hey, ahjussi. Lebih baik ahjussi segera pergi dari sini. Ini permainan anak muda." Kata Minho pada Yunho.

Changmin masih tak dapat mengucap apapun. Ia masih _shock _dengan keberadaan Yunho disini.

"Ku pikir ini bukan permainan anak muda, tapi pemainan para pecundang. Beraninya keroyokan," timpal Yunho, sengaja memprovokasi.

Perlahan, Minho mengepalkan tangannya. Ia mulai terpacu emosi.

"Saat muda, aku juga seorang petarung seperti kalian. Dan seorang petarung tidak ada harga harga diri kalau menang namun mencundangi." Kata Yunho, sambil menggulung lengan bajunya.

Sret~

Buk~

Dalam beberapa detik Yunho men-_tackling _kaki anak buah Minho sehingga Chaming dapat melepaskan diri dari kungkungan anak buah Minho. Changmin masih melihat ayahnya serius.

"Ayo bertarung bersama," ajak Yunho dengan tersenyum. Kaki Yunho agak melebar dengan posisi kuda-kuda. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Changmin mati karena hal bodoh seperti ini.

Sret~

Yunho mengangkatkan satu kakinya – menendang satu persatu anak buah Minho yang mendekati nya.

"Hia!" Minho nyaris berhasil memukul Changmin dari belakang, dan seolah telinga Changmin bak telinga kelelawar, dapat menagkap gelombang suara yang bahkan sangat kecil. Changmin dapat segera marasakan gerakan kaki Minho yang mendekatinya, ia segera reflek berbalik ke belakang melawan Minho.

Perkelahian memanas selama beberapa menit. Yunho dapat menumbangkan beberapa anak buah Minho, tapi sesekali juga ia mengalami terjatuh.

Sret~

"Ah!" rintih Yunho. Tanpa ia sadari, dari belakang seseorang men-_tackling_ kakinya. Ia pun tersungkur ke tanah.

Buk~

Buk~

"Aaah…!" Yunho mengerang agak keras hingga Changmin dapat mendengarnya.

"APPA!" teriak Changmin, melihat Yunho dipukuli dengan balok kayu oleh anak buah Mimho.

Minho mendengar Changmin meneriakkan 'Appa', ia menghentikan sejenak perkelahiannya. Ia lalu tertawa meremehkan.

"Oh, jadi ahjussi sombong itu Appamu, Jung Changmin. Ck, kau benar-benar idiot, membawa orangtua untuk keadaan seperti ini. Katanya penguasa Seoul, benar-benar melakukan."

Changmin mengepalkan tangan, tidak terima.

Buk~

Ia tanpa banyak bicara melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada wajah Minho.

Minho tersungkur, namun ia malah tertawa-tawa.

"Memalukan! Kau, bukan lelaki. Ckckck…." Minho meremehkan, semakin menyulut emosi. Changmin menjadi lebih brutal memukuli Minho.

"Pukul ajussi sombong itu lebih keras lagi!" teriak Minho pada anak buahnya yang memukuli Yunho.

"Hentikan! Atau kau akan mati di tanganku!" geram Changmin, ia jadi semakin liar memukuli Minho.

"Ah! Ah!" erang Yunho yang semakin kesakitan.

Ditengah-tengah perkelahian, tiba-tiba terdengar suara sirine polisi. Dalam waktu singkat, polisi-polisi tersebut mengepung dan mengkapi Minho berserta anak buahnya.

"Appa!" Changmin menghampiri Yunho yang terkapar di tanah, dengan darah mengalir dimana-mana dari wajahnya.

"Changminnie, kau tidak apa-apa sayang?" meski denga tertatih, Yunho berusaha bangkit menghampiri Changmin. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa Changmin tidak terluka sedikitpun.

Changmin mulai merasakan hangat di area mata. Dan satu, dua butir cairan bening menuruni pipinya. Bahkan ia tak pernah terpikirkan akan sampai sejauh ini Yunho melindunginya. Yang bisa dibilang Yunho bertaruh nyawa juga.

"Bodoh, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu." Setelah Changmin dan Yunho berdiri berdekatan, Changmin segera memeluk Yunho.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa kau baik-baik saja, Appa?" Changmin mengulang kata-katanya. Kali ini dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku, tentu Appa baik-baik saja. Lihatlah, Appa masih bisa memeluk – "

Mendadak, suara Yunho tak terdengar lagi. Hanya hembusan nafas berat yang dapat Changmin rasakan disekitar telinganya. Ia lebih mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho, ia menangis di pundak kekar ayahnya tanpa ragu.

Yunho terus melihat pada Changmin yang sedang menyuapi dirinya. Seoalah ini seperti mimpi yang indah. Dan jika memang hanya mimpi, Yunho meminta untuk Tuhan tidak membangunkan tidurnya. Kebersamaan dengan putranya seperti ini, sudah sangat lama ia rindukan.

"Changminnie, apa kau membenci Appa?" tanya Yunho.

Changmin lalu mengehentikan gerakan tangannya menyuapi Yunho, yang dirawat di rumah sakit setelah perkelahian malam tadi. Ia lalu berdiri sebari meletakkan makanan Yunho di nakas sebelah tempat tidur.

"Changminnie…" Yunho meraih tangan tangan Changmin.

"Tentu saja aku membencimu, Appa! Kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, kau tak pernah memelukku lagi seperti dulu. Kita bahkan tidak pernah lagi bercanda atau sarapan bersama seperti. Aku membencimu, Appa! Kau selalu membuatku kesepian. Changmin sudah menderita karena kepergian Eomma, kalau Appa meninggalkanku juga. Lebih baik aku mati."

Yunho perlahan melepaskan genggaman pada tangan Changmin. Ia agak tak menyangka. Ia selalu berpikir dengan ia bekerja keras untuk mewujudkan impian Changmin bersekolah di Amerika, ia dapat membuat Changmin bahagia. Namun ia begitu naif, dengan tak mempertimbangkan Changmin dalam hal ini. Ia bekerja hampir setiap waktu, berarti ia juga meninggalkan Changmin secara bersamaan.

"Jaejoong-ah, aku benar-benar bodoh. Karena kebodohanku Changmin jadi membenciku." Yunho mengadu pada foto Jaejoong yang memang sengaja Changmin taruh nakas di sebelah ayahnya. Changmin berpikir mungkin dengan 'ada ibunya' di sebelah ayahnya, dapat sedikit membuat semangat untuk ayahnya yang sakit tersebut.

"Eomma, tapi Changmin mengerti sekarang. Semua yang Appa lakukan juga untuk Changmin. Appa bekerja keras untuk mewujudkan mimpi Changmin. Appa sangat mencintai Changmin melebihi dirinya sendiri. Jadi mulai sekarang Changmin akan mencoba mencintai Appa lagi. Meski masakan Appa tak seenak masakan Eomma, meski Appa sangat bodoh tidak memperdulikan kesehatannya demi anaknya. Changmin janji akan tetap mencintai Appa, seperti Appa mencintai Changmin." Changmin menyahut, juga melihat pada foto Jaejoong. Ia lalu melihat pada Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Yunho benar-benar kehilangan kata-katanya. Namun ia juga sangat bersyukur.

"Terima kasih kau mau mengerti Appa, Changminnie. Apa juga berjanji akan lebih memperhatikanmu."

"Appa juga tidak boleh melupakan diri Appa sendiri. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Changmin akan lebih serius sekolah dan berusaha mendapatkan beasiswa ke Amerika."

Yunho mengangguk.

"Appa senang sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Appa bisa memelukmu lagi seperti dulu."

"Jangan berpura-pura kuat kalau memang Appa sedang rapuh. Appa jangan menutupi apapun dari Changmin lagi."

Yunho tersenyum.

"Appa mengerti. Appa tidak akan menutupi apapun darimu lagi. Sekarang, ada yang sedang apa rasakan. Dan Appa akan mengatakannya sekarang, kalau Appa tidak terima kau bilang masakan Appa tidak enak."

Changmin yang sebenarnya akan menjatuhkan airmata harunya, jadi melongo. Ia tiba-tiba merasa konyol dengan ucapan ayahnya barusan, dan malah jadi ingin tertwa.

"Itu kenyataan, Appa." Changmin menimpali.

"Appa bisa membuat _spagety_, bahkan Eomma-mu memuji masakan Appa."

"Itu karena Eomma tidak ingin membuatmu sedih. Appa pasti masih ingat, setelah memakan masakan Appa waktu itu, bukankah kita semua jadi bolak-balik ke kamar mandi. _Spagety_ Appa rasanya tidak karuan, terlalu pedas. Yang jelas sangat berantakan." Changmin berujar dengan santainya.

"Jung Changmin!" Yunho mengangkat kepalan tangannya, Ia hanya berpura-pura marah.

Changmin malah menjulurkan lidah pada Yunho.

~THE END~

Riview ya….


End file.
